


Not Broken

by SwoodMaxProductions



Series: Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Angst, Aroace Fi, Aroace Ganondorf, Aroace Link, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Cia is a Sick Fuck, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fi is just a litle android bapy doing her best, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Good!Ganondorf, Hurt/Comfort, Hyrule Pride Week, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Arophobia, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, implied sexual harassment, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: For the Hyrule Pride Week aspec rep day on the 19th.Link is afraid that he is broken, and worse, that his brokenness may have only worsened Cia’s wrath.He’s wrong.
Relationships: Link & Fi, Link & Ganondorf, extremely one-sided Cia/Link
Series: Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750702
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Not Broken

Link had always known something was wrong with him.

He had tried to bury it. He threw himself into his training. And still the questions came. The other recruits badgered him every few nights in the barracks, demanding to know his crush. It wasn’t the first time. When he was eleven, a girl who went to school with him asked him if he would be her boyfriend. Link had told her the truth. 

He had said no.

The girl cried. She cried and Link felt terrible. The fact that her friends acted as though he were a horrible person only made things worse.

He found himself disgusted when one of his fellow recruits made some awful remark to a woman. And some of them even mocked him for it. The interrogation continued. But he thought that if he could just become a knight, he could garner enough respect to not be treated in such a way.

And then Cia had come.

Link would never forget the doors closing behind him, locking him in a room lined with… portraits. Of himself. Some of them highly inappropriate. He would never forget Cia’s rage as she and her dark copies of him advanced, as she ranted about how he needed love and how he should have fallen in love and why wouldn’t he love her as he desperately struggled. He would never forget a terrible blow slamming him to the floor, Cia advancing on his prone body with her knuckles white around her scepter as the doppelgängers pinned him down, a scream tearing itself from his throat. He didn’t want to think about what would have happened had his allies not breached the Dark Sorceress’s defenses.

And now she was back.

Now more than ever, Link found it hard to sleep. It must have been approaching midnight..

“Master. I sense that something is causing you emotional distress.”

Fi. Link had run afoul of some of his fellow soldiers when they had remarked on… what her figure made them think of her. How they would treat her in his position. It made him sick, and he had lashed out at them. Never in a million years would he have thought that about Fi. In fact, he thought she was rather cute, with her twirling and gentle voice and rounded, childlike features…

“...Master Link…? Are you alright?”

Link nodded, trying to reassure her. Fi tilted her head, seemingly inspecting him.

“Analysis of body language suggests you are not being truthful…”

Link sighed, a bittersweet smile creeping across his face. At least she was concerned about him. And… she showed no interest in sex or romance herself, so… maybe he could trust her?

“Fi… I think something is wrong with me.”

“Are you feeling unwell?”

“No, I… I think… I might have made Cia’s attack worse…”

“I do not understand. How so?”

“I… I’ve never fallen in love. And… I don’t think I  _ can _ . It made Cia just… lose her mind. I keep hearing people talking about how sex is the best thing in the world, and who they want to have sex with— and I don’t  _ want  _ it, I never have…”

Fi blinked at him, unfazed.

“So you are asexual.”

“I’m… what?”

“Asexual. And there is a 96.3% certainty that you are also aromantic. Many of your predecessors shared these qualities.”

“...Wh… What does that mean…?”

“Asexuality: Not experiencing the phenomenon known as ‘sexual attraction’. Aromanticism: Not experiencing the phenomenon known as ‘romantic attraction’. They are uncommon among humans, but completely harmless. There is nothing wrong with you, Master. You are simply different.”

Link was stunned. All these years, and he had never known it had a name— at least, a name beyond ‘being a heartless freak’. Was it… really something okay? After everything that he had heard?

“Th… thank you, Fi…!”

He could scarcely believe it. There were others? And some had even been Chosen Heroes?!

“You are welcome, Master.”

That night, Link had the deepest and most restful night’s sleep he’d had after Cia’s return.

~~~

“There you are, Hero...”

The gravelly voice still made Link’s blood run cold, even after the alliance. He turned to find Ganondorf looming over him.

“I have been watching. Just in case one of you tries something…  _ regrettable. _ ”

As soon as he had finished his sentence, the effort of intimidation suddenly vanished from Ganondorf’s demeanor. He was still terrifying, but that simply came from being Ganondorf. In fact, he seemed to be actively trying to NOT intimidate him…

“What you said last night… was it true?”

It took a few seconds for Link to realize what he was talking about… and nod. Ganondorf’s gaze grew distant. Pensive.

“I thought I was the only one,” the hulking sorcerer murmured, “I thought it was the Curse...”

He…  _ smiled _ . Link had never seen him… actually  _ smile _ before. 

“Then perhaps, little hero… there may be hope for me yet.”


End file.
